Abstract Love
by Frey22999
Summary: All of the S.A members already grown up and happily married. Now it's their kids turn to be the characters of their own love story. Ryo Takishima, the son of Hikari and Kei takishima. Held the 1st rank position in the whole Hakusen. What will happen when Hakusen makes a collaboration with SOPA? Will love occurs to all the S.A members? Will Ryo find his match and rival?
1. Chapter 1

**Abstract Love**

**Author****: Frey **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own S.A That's Minami Maki's job. I only own the Oc's and the story board. I also do not own any songs or idols that are coming along the story**

**Summary : **

**All of the S.A members already grown up and happily married. Now it's their kids turn to be the characters of their own love story.**

**Ryo Takishima, the son of Hikari and Kei takishima. Held the 1st rank position in the whole Hakusen. One day the ever random idiotic Tadashi feel that Hakusen are only strong in education and sport but lacking on the rest of the subjects, so when he found out about SOPA, Seoul Of Performing Arts. A school that are strong in all subjects and want to make a collaboration program with SOPA so the current S.A and their parents come to visit SOPA. But will somethings occurs in the middle of their visits? Will Ryo finally found his match and rival? **

**Characters:**

**SOPA Miracle Projects:**

**Choi MinHyun (Frey):**

**An albino with purple velvet eyes with golden irishes**

**Sarcastic**

**Very smart**

**Smart mouth**

**Mentally weak**

**Have a lungs and heart failure**

**Choi MinKi (Ren):**

**An albino with purple velvet eyes with golden irishes**

**1 inch taller than MinHyun**

**Older than MinHyun by 3 minutes**

**Smart**

**Sarcastic**

**A great trap singer and rapper**

**He have inner MinKi which was very innocent**

**An aegyo prince **

**Kim JaeRa : **

**Red Velvet hair**

**Green emerald eyes**

**Smart**

**Michevious**

**Smart mouth**

**A great composer and gymnast**

**Loves to prank people, smirk and snickers**

**Yoo Hanna/Hanji:**

**Silky dark blue hair**

**Blue eyes that are slightly lighter than her hair**

**The ms. Nice but when she's mad HellHanna will arrive.**

**Smart**

**Ha JaeYoung:**

**JaeRa's cousin**

**Raven hair**

**Onyx eyes**

**Wear ulzzang glasses**

**Smart**

**Nice**

**Polite**

**Loves to play prank since he's a joker**

**A great joker-Magician**

**A great singer with high pitch.**

**Hakusen S.A:**

**Ryo Takishima: **

**Looks like his wather with his mother hair color and onyx eyes**

**Very smart (We'll see soon)**

**Smart mouth**

**Rarely smile only with family and friends**

**Saiga Yashiro:**

**Looks like Yahiro with Megumi's eyes**

**Smart**

**Smart Mouth**

**Michevious**

**Bff of Ryo**

**A singer and business**

**Maki Karino:**

**Looks like Akira**

**Raven hair and dark brown eyes**

**Cheerful and bubbly**

**Smart**

**Loves to cook**

**Maia Yamamoto:**

**Looks like Sakura with Jun's compilation which is pure white skin, light brown hair and eyes.**

**Smart**

**Cheerful**

**Hates liars**

**Violent**

**Have a princess syndrome**

**Tsuji Kaed:**

**Have Finn's look, hair and eyes**

**Have full Ryuu's personality**

**Loves animals**

**Maia and Yashiro's older cousin**

**Chapter. 1**

**~Choi Mansion in Japan~**

**4 people stands in front a huge black and silver mahogany double door. An albino boy with feminine face knocking the door rather too loudly for the room owner's liking. The albino boy keeps knocking until he finally shouted over the large double door.**

**Ren : Hyun! Wake up! We have school today. If we skip we won't have time to do SOPAFFEST and club activityyyy. Hyun! IREONA!**

**MinHyun: Arasso, Arasso! I'm awake! Go down first to the dinning room!**

**At the response they head to the dinning room without a single words, a raven haired boy who feel really bored took out his magic wands changing thing into what they're not suppose to be until**

**Ren : JaeYoung - Hyung. You better change back my furniture to normal. Or else...**

**The raven haired boy who felt intimidated only change it back without any further retort. It was silence until JaeYoung break it. **

**JaeYoung : Leggo.**

**Hanna : Huh?**

**JaeYoung : Let's go.**

**JaeRa : What about Leader nim?**

**JaeYoung : She's already at the stairs.**

**Hanna : Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go.**

**Ren : *nods***

**~SOPA Miracle Project Club Room~**

**JaeRa : *looks around* Wow. Somethings never changes.**

**Hanna : *giggles* That's our club room.**

**Ren : Imma skip the morning advisory and first period ok?**

**MinHyun : Arasseo. Sleep well and don't skip after the first period. I'm going to physics now. Bye guys.**

**The rest : Bye.**

**~Takishima Mansion~**

**A woman on her early 30s sit on the dinning table alonhmg with a male at her age, a baby face male on his early 50s and a woman similar with the male on his early 30s. They're chatting happily until the door of the dinning room was open revealing a tall raven haired teen with a pair of onyx eyes wearing a grey button up shirt, black pants and matching black tie, completed with white blazer the proof of being an S.A members, with black lining with the S.A logo on the breast pocket. As the black haired woman saw him walk in she greeted him cheerily with a big smile.**

**Hikari : Ryo - kun! Ohayo!**

**Ryo : Okaa - san, Ohayo. Otou - san, Jii - chan, Obaa - chan. Ohayo.**

**Everyone : Ohayo.**

**Kei : Ryo, Yashiro called just now.**

**Ryo : For?**

**Kei : I think Tadashi's going to give out an announcement**

**Ryo : Then, I better go now before he whines at me when I arrived. I'm off.**

**After Ryo left everyone just stared at the door... Everyone's silent until Midori Takishima break that silence.**

**Midori : Honestly, Kei what did you raised your son to be?!**

**Kei : What's wrong with Ryo?!**

**Midori : HE'S TOO MUCH LIKE YOU! YOU IDIOT!**

**Midori screamed smacking Kei head on the side making him clutch it in pain while Satoru tried to calm him wife down.**

**Kei : Well of course he would be like me. I'm his father afterall. **

**Satoru : Oh well at least there are still difference.**

**Hikari : And what is that difference?**

**Satoru : He haven't found his crush like when Kei found you. **

**Midori : *Burstout laughing* Yeah! That's a difference!**

**Hikari : *Joined on the laugh***

**Then Kei only seen having a giant bump on the side of his head and big angry thick mark on the bump.**

***Hakusen***

**After around 30 minutes of the ride, Ryo finally arrived at the gate of Hakusen. As soon as he stepped down of his car murmurs start to form here and there. He ignored that murmurs as soon as he walk through the gate, brushing his white blazer as the trade mark of being and S.A members.**

**"KYAAA! LOOK!LOOK! IT'S RYO TAKISHIMA-SAMA""OMG! HE'S SOOO HOT!""OH MY F*****G GOD!""RYO! HAVE MY BABY!""RYO - SAMA, LOOK HERE!"**

**He quickly walk toward the direction where all of the S.A members should be located at. As soon he reached in front of the Green House he quickly went in without wasting anpther time.**

**Ryo : Ohayo.**

**Yashiro : Finally the Takishima had arrived!**

**Ryo : Don't exaggerate it Saiga.**

**Maki : Guys, what do you guys think the announcement would be?**

**Maia : Aren't you suppose to be the one who knows?!**

**Before Maki could retord the door suddenly slammed open reavealing an over joyed Tadashi and an annoyed Akira.**

**Tadashi : Alright! Since all of you are here, I'll waste no time to make an announcement! Hakusen wilk make a collaboration with SOPA!**

**Everyone's silent after the announcement. The students are all confuse and the 2 adults are waiting for the students to respond toward their announcement.**

**Maki : What collaboration will Hakusen do with an internet program?**

**Sweat drop starts to form on top on the S.A members's heads. Akira sigh before explaining.**

**Akira : Maki, it is a different SOPA we're talking about. It is Seoul Of Performing Arts school. Since Hakusen focus mostly about education, the art section is lacking. Different from SOPA. They're strong in both education and arts. Suprisingly also sport. That's why we want to do a collaboration between SOPA and Hakusen.**

**After Akira finish with her explanation everyone fell on silence. No one breaks it this time until Kaed couldn't take this any longer and decided to break it.**

**Kaed : So, were doing a collaboration?**

**Tadashi : Yes.**

**Kaed : When will the collaboration starts?**

**Akira : Tomorrow. We'll go to SOPA and observe it our self. Your parents will also come along since they will also invest there once Hakusen and SOPA do a collaboration.**

**The rest only nod. Takashi and Akira then say good bye and head out. After whqt happen Kaed, Maia and Maki starts to chat about what would SOPA be like, while Ryo and Yashiro only sigh 'Tomorrow will be a looo~ng day' both of the thought at the same time.**

**~SOPA~**

***Miracle project club room***

**All the creator of the Miracle Projects seated in the couch on the main center of the club room. In front of the seated their sponsor, and school director. Lee Soo Man, the creator of SM entertinment, SM academy and the largest of all, SOPA.**

**Soo Man : So tomorrow the Hakusen students will come to SOPA and observe it manually by them self.**

**Ren : For the collaboration?**

**Soo Man : Yes. For the collaboration .**

**MinHyun : Alright. We'll do it. We'll tour them around the campus building. But only the school building for today. We couldn't take the risk of skipping another day from school. Arasso? And for you guys. Don't forget to go to your subject class after tomorrow's tour. **

**JaeRa : Huh? Whatvdo you mean by that?!**

**MinHyun : As i said i couldn't risk of skipping subjects that'll give an effect to our absence checklist. So we'll divide it in to two groups because tomorrow your subjects are dominant in building one, you guys will tour them on building one while me and Ren will continue our lesson for the day until you guys done with your tour. Then i expect one of you guys to text one of us to inform when the building one tour are over. Me and Ren will wait for them at the bridge, after making sure they have meet with us for the tour on building two you guys will go to your lesson right away. Am i clear?**

**Hanna : Yes. Its as clear as a glass **

**MinHyun only look at her awkwardly before averting her gaze to somewhere else.**

**MinHyun : Alright then, dismiss. All of you go to your current subjects and , harabeoji don't even try skipping on your schedule. Now go back to your office.**

**Soo Man : Nae, MinHyun - ah.**

**After everyone went out of the room MinHyun were left alone... As MinHyun collect her stuff she looks up to the bright blue skies full of clouds**

**MinHyun : What a nice weather. It would be nice to do a picnic with family... *sigh* This is going to be a very long week.**

****End****


	2. Chapter 2

**Abstract Love **

**Chapter. 2**

**Author : Frey**

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the S.A characters, that Minami Maki'sjob.

only own the ocs and the storyboard. I also don't own the idols that came along side the story.

*Chapter 2*

~Ryo P.O.V~

School is already over and I'm on my way to the living room. I stop in front

of a pair of pure black double door. I grab the silver door handle by my right hand and pull it, opening the door. As the door was open i was greeted by the sight of my parents sitting on the couch. My dad were typing on his laptop and mom were talking on the phone, with aunt Megumi who just went home from her concert in Canada perhaps. Who knows? Never get in to your mothers business. Oh well, as i walk in my dad greets me with a smirk planted on his face.

Kei : Ryo, you're back early.

Ryo : Yeah... I did... Hi dad... (_Awkwarddddd~~)_

Kei : I heard about tomorrow from Tadashi. Feeling excited for tomorrow?

Ryo : *groans* No i am not?

Kei : *laugh* Come on now. It won't be that bad.

Ryo : It won't be bad means that it could be worse.

Kei : *ruffle Ryo's hair* Come on me and your mother will be there if anything happen. Maybe you could gain some new friends there?

Ryo : *sigh* There's No way on escaping this are there?! Fine... I'll go.

Hikari : That's good that you want to go. I hope you gain some new friends like what your father said.

Ryo : *sigh* Maybe...

Kei : *smirk* Maybe you'll even found someone you might be interested in.

Hikari : *laugh remembering this morning conversation* Yeah! I hope so too...

Ryo : *sigh* Whatever... By the way S.A going to do an outing to the cinema today... Maki and Maia want to watch a Korean movie... Jackal is coming.

Hikari : Why do they want to watch a korean movie?

Ryo : They're obsessed with korea lately... After they meet a Korean.

Hikari : When does they meet a Korean?

Ryo : When all of us are on a vacation to USA and we visit Hawaii.

Hikari : Oh, Ok then...

Ryo : Mom, I'm going to change my clothes now.

Hikari : Have fun.

Ryo : I'll try.

As the family conversation are over,i went upstairs straight to my room. I settle my stuffs on

the table next to my wardrobe, i then proceed to change my clothes in to a white button up shirt, darkblue jeans and threw on a back vest to add it i put on a black fedora hat with orange tiger printed bandana around it. After i change, i grab my laptop and settle it on the desk next to my king sized bed. Then i grab my docomo branded phone and Gucci men wallet and went out. I went inside the black limo car and rest my hand into the arm rest. 'Man... I guess there's no escaping for tomorrow...' I think as i leaned on the chair.

Ryo : *sigh* Could this gets any worser?

After a while i finally smile and look outside the window 'I guess not. Well, just hope nothing

bad would happen.', without my knowing i thought too soon. Storm were just going to start and i have to save the damsel in distress.

*SOPA*

~After school~

'Annyeong~''See you tomorrow''Hey, hurry up. We have club activity to go' the students

exchange their goodbyes, some went to their club activity and some went straight to their dorms. And here stands our heroine leaning on the wall beside her classroom door typing away on her Samsung tablet. MinHyun was so in to her conversation with her cousin on whatsapp she doesn't realize someone's calling her. A blonde haired woman with a handsome face that could exceed a guy and a wavy raven haired woman were calling her, until the grows tired and finally poke her on the shoulder. Their action makes MinHyun shocked almost dropped her tablet.

MinHyun : A-Amber... K-Krystal... God you guys are scaring me..

The blonde haired woman only facepalmed her self before commenting

Amber : God. MinHyun we've called your for like 3 freakin good minutes!

While the raven haired woman only smacked her on the side of her head.

MinHyun : Ouch! Stal! What the heck?!

Krystal : *rollseyes* Whatevs. By the way wanna go to the cinema? 'ts been a while since the last time you hangout with F(x) you can take Ren with you if you want.

MinHyun : *groans* Oh, Krystal my baby~ I Love You~ You really know what i need. Oh god Amber-unnie, could you contact Ren?

Amber : Sure

Amber said as she fished out her Samsung S4 and dialed Ren's number. Krystal only raised a

perfect eyebrow eyeing MinHyun up and down before asking.

Krystal : You loose weight and a bit pale. You're stress and pushing your self too hard. What happen?

MinHyun: Harabeoji.. Asking stupid favors...

Krystal : Ah... I see... You know where i am if you need me..

MinHyun : Aaaaaw~ Thanks Stal~ I Love You soooooo much~

Krystal : Love you too babe~ Ah there's Ren~

Ren : Amber-hyuuuuung~ *gave Amber a bone crushing hugs*

Amber : *whimpers* R-Ren... Y-Yeah hi dude... Could you like... Let go of me? Its getting hard to breath 'ere

After a few more hugs and chocking sound (courtesy of Amber) Ren finally let go. At the time

he let go he collapse to the ground making some of the students, mostly female (courtesy of Ren's fanclubs Renster) panic upon his condition...

MinHyun only sigh and pick him up piggy back style.

MinHyun : Unnies... Let's go... He'll woke up when we arrived. If not we'll leave 'im on the car.

Amber : Arasso. Lemme call Key first, since he's the one who are going to drive us there.

MinHyun : What are we going to watch?

Krystal : Jackal is coming.

MinHyun : What?

Krystal : Jackal is coming.

Krystal repeated in a slightly irritaded voice.

MinHyun : Never heard of it... Published country?

Krystal : Our country.

MinHyun : South Korea?

One of Krystal's eyebrows twitch in annoyance on MinHyun's constant asking.

Krystal : No, China. Ofcourse it's South Korea you idiot. Where else?!

MinHyun : Aigooo. Our Stal is on pms. Who's the actor?

Krystal : JaeJoong - oppa.

MinHyun : Our... JaeJoong?

Krystal : Nae, the former dbsk members. The one who always play with you.

MinHyun : Man... Never thought that imma watch his movie...

Amber : Let's go guys. Key's already waiting on the car.

They then proceed heading to the car dragging Ren on the way (Courtesy of MinHyun).

As they step on the parking loads they saw a blonde feminine man with a tan skin and sharp cat like eyes. He's wearing a blue and white strip v-neck shirt underneath a black blazer, the sleeves of the blazer were rolled up all the way stopping under the elbow, and a red skinny jeans with black cross strips around it, to finish the touch up he use an ankle length black combat boots and a grey barret sailor hat. The man was messing with his phone until someone call him.

MinHyun : Key! Kim KiBum!

Key who are startled almost drop his phone in suprised.

Key : MinHyun-ah! I miss you~

MinHyun : Miss ya too you dumb cat!

After a few bickerings here and there they finally arrived at the cinema with a finally concious

Ren.

Krystal : Yah! Let's change our clothes first! It's really uncomfortable using a uniform.

Amber : I agree. And MinHyun since we know you wont bring another pair of clothes... *smirk* We PERSONALLY brought one for you *insert evil laugh here*

Amber said tooking out a bag and an empty purse, handing it too MinHyun.

MinHyun's face grew paled at the thought of the choice pf clothes they would choose for her...

'Man... I'm a friggin deadman- Woman. Oh crap i shouldn't have come woth them! It is either a cosplay costume, a hanbok or a very girly girl type of clothes. Just... Be brave MinHyun... Be brave...' MinHyun thought with a gulp.

MinHyun : O... Okay...

Krystal : The shoes are inside the bag and ttok out your wallet, phones, tablet and anything you wanna bring and put it inside that purse. We wouldn't want you to bring your school bag would we? And Ren. Here's your part. Now let's go change.

Key : I'll buy the tickets while you guys are changing. The rest of the f(x) are already waiting inside the cinema.

Amber : Arasso. Let's go girls.

Ren : I'm a male, not a transvetite or a female.

Amber and Krystal then respond Ren's answer.

KryBer : You're not a female or a transvetite... YET!

They then laugh it of along with MinHyun.

*MinHyun P.O.V*

I am now stood infront of a large body sized mirror in one of Key and Amber's boutique fitting

room, and there's only 3 words I could utter right now... Karma's a bitch... Why did I say that you ask? WELL BECAUSE NOW I'M WEARING A F*****G GIRLY GIRL VINTAGE OUTFIT AFTER I TEASE REN ON HOW HE'LL BE A TRANSGEN! Man I shouldn't tease him just now...

Amber : MinHyun - ah, are you done yet?!

Krystal : If you're done come out, Ren's already here.

Ren : Dongsaeng... If you're ashamed... You don't have to... Cause i received the same fate as you do... *le cries*

MinHyun : Really? *sob*

Ren : Yea...

MinHyun : Arasso...

As I open the door everyone excluding Ren widen their eyes and jaw dropped. I knited my

eyebrows in annoyance. 'DO I REALLY LOOK THAT BAD IN GIRLS CLOTHES?! Well at least now they would realize that it's a really bad idea to gave me a gir-' before i could continue my train of thoughts it was cutted off by Amber and Krystal hugging me to death.

Krystal : OMG! YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTEEEE! LIKE A FUCKING DOLL! KYAAAAAAA!

Amber : Awwww~ My dongsaengie is soooo sooo cuteeeeee... But it'll be perfect if...

Krystal : If?

Amber : If we pull off her glasses~ *pull of my glasses*

As Amber pull of my glasses, gasp could be heard here and there and chaos errupted inside

the boutique.

*Ryo P.O.V*

I finally arrived at the mall where the S.A members would meet up. As i step a foot inside the

mall murmurs start to form here and there...

'KYAAAA! LOOK AT HIM, HE'S SOOOO HOT!''ISN'T THAT THE TAKISHIMA HEIR?!''EEEH?! SERIOUSLY?! HE'S RYO TAKISHIMA?!''RYO-SAMA! LOOK HERE!'

I sigh at the huge number of fangirls (and some fanboys) and decided to call

Shiro-chan (yeah i call Yashiro Shiro-chan. Problem?) instead.

*phone call convo*

Yashiro : What's up, Ryo?

Ryo : Where the hell are you?

Yashiro : We're chased down by fans and ended up in a boutique _Key&Lockets_

Ryo : Where's the boutique?

Yashiro : A few store before the mall.

Ryo : Wait in there. I'm heading to that boutique.

Yashiro : Ok. Ja.

As the phone call ended i quickly dialed my driver, telling him to stand by as i arrived outside.

So i pass throught the never ending fans (don't ask me how) and quickly went inside the car.

Ryo : Search for a boutique name _Key&Lockets_

Driver : Yes, sir.

We arrived there less than 10 minutes... That's fast. I look up to the building and heck... This

building is huge. I went inside to see the pictures of the models... All of them are really beautiful but only one pictures captured my attention. A candid picture of 2 albino identical twins with opposite genders. Both of the albino are sleeping in one bed, side by side facing each other. Their hands were infront of their chest, the bedcover were spread messily yet still beautiful, there are many strings and bows colored in red and black, flowers and it's petals were spread every where, both of them wear identical clothes. The female albino wear a pure white sleeveless middle thight length dress, she doesn't use any make up and are bare foot, on top of her head lay a crown made out of flowers, and she let her wavy shoulder length hair down. Her twin use a white button up shirt with a few buttons are open until the middle chest, he also use a pure white slacks, he's bare footed, same as his twin he does not use any make up. On top of his head lay a similar yet different crown that are made out of flowers. I stared at it for quite somewhile until someone said something.

Person : They're beautiful aren't they?

I nod before looking over the person, it was a woman on her mid twenties. She have a caramel

colored wavy hair that reached her mid back. She wear a pink pastel longsleeved with a peterpan colared dress that stop before her knees, a 2 inch baby pink colored heel and a rosy pink bandana sitting on top of her head. The person suddenly look up at me and smiled.

*No One P.O.V*

Person : *in english* I'm sorry, are you comfortable in english instead?

Ryo : *in english* O-Oh, no sorry. I could speak Japanese.

Person : *laugh* Gomen, gomen, the name's Jung Jessica. What's your name?

Ryo : R-Ryo Takishima...

Jessica : Ah, I've heard about you. The excelent Takishima heir, same as your father... You and your S.A friends... Top six of Japan's barchelores and barchelottes.

Ryo : H-How... Did you know?

Jessica : News spread through heir and heiress...

Ryo : Wait, that means you're a... From what company?!

Jessica : Jung Corp. Problem? Your company make a connection with Jung Corp. Try to ask your father if you don't know.

Ryo : What are you doing in a boutique?

Jessica : This is my friend's boutique. I work here when i don't have anything better to do.

Before Ryo could retord Yashiro come toward Ryo.

Yashiro : Ryo. Your finally here.

Ryo : Shiro-chan. Yo.

Yashiro looks over toward Jessica's direction, Jessica raised a perfect eyebrow on him as he

look over her judgingly.

Jessica : Brat. Don't Check over your senior.

Yashiro : And who might you be?

Jessica : Jung Sooyeon.

Jessica walks away after her introduction. Yashiro narrow his eyes at her dissapearing

direction before sighing and turning into my direction.

Yashiro : Let's go, everyone's waiting.

Ryo : *nod*. You know this boutique looks really... crowded...

Yashiro : I know... The owner of this boutique is a Korean idol...

Ryo : And how in the world did you know about this?

Yashiro : Maia and Maki saw him in this store and we sort of talk a bit...

Ryo : I see...

A comfortable silence cover them less in a minute until they join their friends... Maia and Maki

keep telling him stories about this Kim Kibum or better known as Key who are the owner of the boutique and also a korean idol.

Maia : And! And, he's - AAAAAH! KEY - OPPA!

Key : Ah, Maia - san. Is there something that yo - ("KIBUM - AH!") Please wait for a moment, Yes Hyunnie?

A snow white hair could be seen from the left side of the open door, as 2 tiny hands gripped

on the left side of the door.

Key : Hyunnie - ah, why are you hiding... Come on.

As he said that the girl come out from her hiding place stealling all the attention of every

people inside the room especially a certain Takishima.

~~End of chpt 2~~


End file.
